A New Addition to HOMRA
by blackbutler415
Summary: Keiko Miura didn't exactly know what she was getting herself into when she said she'd go with Tatara Totsuka to meet his friends...
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a new type of style for me. Usually I go along the story line but in this one I'm doing kind of before Mikoto dies and everything gets accelerated. So I hope you find this alright. I'm not going by the manga.**_

 **Chapter 1:**

Keiko Miura felt was excited about her future. She thought that nothing could make her future go wrong.

As she walked away from the principal after receiving her diploma she felt complete. She had graduated with good enough grades and she had finally figured out what she wanted to do. Keiko wanted to go into music. She may not know exactly what type of music she wanted to go to, she just knew that music was what was calling to her. She had taken music classes ever since she was in middle school and it felt good to her. Learning how to play instruments was something that made her feel accomplished.

She wasn't a math genius like some other kids and her language class wasn't the best along with history and science, but she did excel in the one thing she loved the most... music.

Music was her only friend in the world. She couldn't seem to keep her friends since all she would do is scare them away by talking too much. But, she couldn't help it. Whenever she had a new friend she didn't know what to do or say so she'd talk too much or do something wrong that would end the friendship right.

Keiko was a fairly built girl at the age of 17. Height of 5'6", a little tanner than the rest of the Japanese population, brown almost. Only one of her parents were Japanese, and that was her mother. Her father was of a brown complexion which is why Keiko was was tanned. She had curly dark brown hair up to her shoulders. During her junior year she cut her hair. It used to be down to her waist but she felt she needed to change somehow, and she chose her hair to be the main subject of change. She had shining brown eyes that could easily light up anyone's day if they just looked into them. And she had a pretty fair personality.

If a person was on her good side she could come off as loving, caring, fun and funny. But if someone decided to piss her off... it was their bad luck. Keiko has a short temper and is not afraid to tell the truth, even if it meant hurting the persons feelings. And her language skills weren't the best. Meaning, in almost every sentence she said she had some form of curse word.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A month after Keiko graduate from Ashinaka High School, she found herself walking around the streets of Shizume City. It was almost her birthday and she realized she had no one to share it with. The day was July 21st, which meant that her birthday was just four days away.

Keiko's parents were on a business trip to America for another 2 months which meant she was going to have to celebrate her birthday alone, again. She didn't mind, however, because she knew that even though they weren't here they would still find a way to celebrate her birthday.

Keiko also couldn't believe that she was turning 18 soon. Everyone else that she knew had turned 18 before they graduated and she felt like the runt of the litter. But now she could be called an adult and not be mocked by everyone that knew her.

Walking down the street Keiko comes to a stop at a little cafe. She walks in and a bell run signalling the shop owner that another customer had entered.

Keiko isn't a fan of coffee but she does like the little food items they sell along with the lemonade that they give.

Sitting down after ordering a lemonade and an egg sandwich, Keiko turns on her phone to look at the time.

 _1:26... I still have time..._ she thought.

"Keiko!" the worker yelled.

Keiko got up to get her order and sat down ready to eat it when the bell to the front door rung. She couldn't help but look up. When she did she saw a boy who looked maybe a bit older than her and had light brown hair and brown eyes. In er eyes he looked cute. The adorable kind of cute.

 _Awe... he looks like a puppy because of how much he's smiling._

Keiko went back to her food and took a bite out of her sandwich. She was halfway through it when the boy she was looking at sat across from her, still smiling that bright smile.

"Hi miss!"

"Hello..."

"I'm sorry for bothering you," he began, "but I couldn't help but notice a pretty lady like yourself sitting here all by herself."

"It's fine. I don't really mind." Keiko may not have know the poor boy but she didn't want to scare him away too. She acknowledged the fact that he was being nice to her considering the fact they never met before.

"You don't talk much do you? It's alright. My name's Tatara Totsuka, what's yours?"

She couldn't help but admire his persistence in trying to be her friend. She had a good judgement of character, and Tatara Totsuka seemed to be a good person.

"Keiko Miura."

"That's such a pretty name. If you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I was walking around and I decided to stop here..."

The conversation kind of stopped there, allowing Keiko to finish her sandwich and lemonade. After she was done with her food, Tatara began talking again.

"Do you wanna meet some of my friends? They're really nice once you get to know them."

"How do I know that you and your friends aren't some criminals, hmm? What if I met them and you all kidnap me?" She knew she sounded stupid but a girl had to worry about herself right?

"Ha ha. No, we aren't those type of people. If it makes you feel better, the place where they are at are in a public space." He said with hope.

Keiko had to think. _He seems sincere... But it could also be a trap... But it's in a public place... Alright. If I get kidnapped I'll have my lungs and vocals at the ready for everyone to hear._

"Ok. I will."

"Great!"

She left the cafe regretting she ever agreed to going with him.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys liked the first chapter ^_^' It may seem bad but please wait for the next chapter and I promise you it will get a lot better and have more action than this. BYE ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know it's a shocker that I actually updated on time. Usually, especially on my other stories, I don't update in time but because this is a new story I'm willing to sacrifice my grades in class to please the readers. ONWARD!**_

 **Chapter 2:**

As Keiko and Tatara walked to the intended destination, the streets seemed to buzz with life. Every person was either walking at a fast pace or were talking on their phone about some sort of business. The cars were flying past them, leaving a slight breeze of dust and turbine.

"Tatara, how far is this place?" she asked.

"Not too far from here. Just a few more minutes."

Keiko couldn't help but chuckle at his eagerness to show her this "great place."

A few minutes later they arrive led in front of a tall red building with a sign that red HOMRA on it. She had to admit, a place that wasn't that noticeable looked to be in great shape.

The road that led to HOMRA continues on the right side of it, while on the left of the building was an alleyway with a bit of scorch marks on it.

Keiko became wary after seeing the marks. She knew there were people who weren't very friendly at night, but to think someone might have gotten pissed over what the owner of HOMRA did didn't sit well with her.

Tucking in her worries, Keiko followed Tatara into the bar.

Hearing the bell to the entrance ring, a man with shoulder length dirty blonde hair looked up. He wore glasses and gel a cigarette in between his teeth and was cleaning in the middle of cleaning a glass until he looked up to see who had entered the shop.

"Tatara, what a wonderful surprise to see you here today. Who's your friend?"

"Keiko Miura meet Izumo Kusanagi. He's one of the people that I wanted you to meet."

"One of?" she said quizzically.

"That reminds me," Tatara starts ignoring Keiko, "where is King and Anna?"

"Anna wanted to go to the park."

 _It's good to know that this place isn't filled with just guys..._

"If you want your friend to meet them then I suggest waiting." Izumo said.

"You don't mind staying here for a bit, do you Keiko?" Tatara asked, pulling a puppy dog face.

"I don't mind." She said, a little timidly. She wasn't completely ready to trust them yet.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours had passed since Keiko arrived at HOMRA with Tatara. She had to admire... she was starting to get really bored just sitting there, and Tatara wasn't really helping her mood by pestering her. She was just about to snap at him until the door to the bar opened and in came a tall man with spiky red hair and a little girl who seemed to be at least 10.

"Mikoto, welcome back." Izumo said.

Keiko got up and ready to greet the two that had just walked in when Tatara began to talk and introduce her instead.

"King! Anna! I have someone I want you to meet!"

Mikoto looked at Keiko as if he didn't care who she was. Anna also stared at her, but with a little less hatred than what Mikoto had.

"This is Keiko Miura. Keiko this is king, Mikoto Suoh and next to him is Anna."

"Hi." she said. Tatara grew a sweat mark at the response. He knew that people were afraid of Mikoto because of how intimidating he looked but he didn't think he was **that** intimidating.

"King I think she should join HOMRA." He said bluntly.

"Wait what?" Keiko had to to check her ears to make sure she heard correctly.

 _Join HOMRA? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"Tatara, what the hell do you mean?" She couldn't help it. Whenever she gets confused or starts to angry because of the lack of information, Keiko tends to show her true personality, even if she didn't know the person she was showing it to.

"I mean... be a part of the Red Clan!"

"Tatara... Why?" she said hesitantly. She had heard a few things about the clans and kings among them but she never thought of the stories to actually be true. Especially since most of the stories were from her parents.

Her parents love to tell fairy tale stories. Anything from vampires to werewolves to pixies and fairies. But then one night her parents, her mother specifically, told a story of a king and how the king died because he his sword fell on him. She couldn't remember the exact name of the sword, but she remembered her mothers face when she told the story. She seemed very sad and her emotions seemed very genuine and sincere. Keiko couldn't help but feel bad now, hearing that the kings were actually real. Because if she had actually believed her mother as a child, she would have been able to help her get over those thoughts and emotions.

"Because you're gonna be our new queen!"

"If she doesn't want to be a part of the clan we're not going to force her." Mikoto spoke up. He walked to the couch and sat down, placing his head on the back of it, and closed his eyes.

Keiko was in the process of deciding on whether or not she should join when she felt a small tug on the bottom of her pants. She looked down to see Anna staring up at her through a red marble. As she looked, Keiko began to feel vulnerable. It felt as if the little girl was staring straight into her soul.

"Please join." She quietly said.

Just by that little statement from that little girl, Keiko finally made her decision.

"Alright I'll join."

* * *

 _ **So for once I finally updated the day after I made the story but you have to give me props for it. BYE ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm happy to announce that I have a chance to become section leader again in my orchestra. The fact that my conductor is stupid and doesn't know right from wrong is extremely stupid (and my friends agree with me.) But I will say this, if I am not section leader because I "don't take private lessons" I'm gonna be fucking pissed. but _ on with the story.**_

 **Chapter 3:**

"I will join on one condition... I need a place to stay. I just graduated high school and if I'm gonna be a part of something like this I need a place to stay. But I will pull my weight around here if need be. So...?"

Kusinagi looked to be thinking the most out of the three. After what seemed like a few minutes he looks at her.

"I can't really let you stay here for free, and I do need a competent enough waitress. Are you good with people? Maybe even drunk ones?"

"Yeah. But I can't promise that someone won't get slapped if they trying touching me."

"Fair point. Ok you can stay. You can start you first shift tomorrow night after I show you the basics of HOMRA." Izumo said. She turned to look at a beeming Tatara.

After looking at Tatara she turned her gaze at Mikoto who looked like he didn't want to be there at all. He too turned to her, and with a grunt walked over to where she was and took out his right hand.

"Are you sure?" He said lazily.

"No but I'll do it. Only because we made a deal."

She took the hand that was lit with what looked like fire and was soon engulfed in it. Surprisingly it didn't burn at all. To her it actually tingled a bit and she giggled a little at the feeling.

As the fire settled down a weird feeling came upon her. Keiko seemed to feel powerful with the added feeling of being on unburning fire.

"So where's the HOMRA symbol?" Tatara asked.

"What?"

"Once you join the clan you bare the symbol of HOMRA. So where is it?" Izumo spoke up.

Keiko looked on the exposed skin of her person. She was wearing black shorts and didn't see any mark on her legs. She was also wearing a long black sleeved shirt, but the sleeves were loose enough to pull up. After not seeing a mark on her arms she lifted the bottom of her shirt that was tucked into her shorts to look on her stomach. It wasn't there either. She pulled down both shoulders only to still not spot the mark. Realizing where the possible chance it might be Keiko looked up at Izumo.

"Where's you bathroom?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right."

Keiko nodded and headed up the stairs Izumo pointed towards. She walked a few steps and found the bathroom at the exact door Izumo pointed out.

Shutting the door behind her, Keiko slightly pulled down her pants to look in her womb are only to find, to her relief, that it wasn't there. She looked at her behind and back and found it wasn't in those places either.

She lifted up her shirt leaving it dangling on her shoulders and stared at her black laced bra. She pulled down the right pad only to find it not there. Now she knew where it was. She slowly pulled down her left pad to finally see the mark hidden on her left breast. It looked to be glowing a bright red, just like the fire she saw from Mikoto's hand.

Keiko looked in the mirror at her mark and couldn't help but admire it. But then a thought came to her... how was she going to tell the others where it was without them making a big fuss about it...

Putting her shirt back on and tucking back into her pants Keiko walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Anna, who seemed to be there waiting outside for her, took out a red marble and looked through it at Keiko. Feeling like her soul was being judged she spoke up.

"Did you need me for something Anna?"

"No." was all she said. Without saying another Anna reaches her hand out and waited for Keiko to grab it. Keiko got the hint and grabbed Anna's little hand allowing the smaller of the two to lead the way down the stairs.

The others heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see the two girls walking down hand in hand.

"Looks like Anna found a new friend," Tatara said with a big smile on his face. "So," he continued, "where's your mark?"

Keiko looked at him hesitantly and looked at Anna. She covered Anna's ears and spoke. "It's on my left boob."

All three men in the room looked at her. Tatara with a little blush on his cheeks while Izumo and Mikoto with smirks.

"The mark appears in random places right?" She asked.

"If it was intentional I don't think the king would put it there since he doesn't know you that well." Izumo explained. Relief washed over Keiko as she took her hands off Anna's ears.

"That's good to know. I was gonna have to punch someone in the ass." Everyone looked at her. "Sorry. Am I not suppose to curse in here?"

Mikoto say on the couch and chuckled at her question. "You can." He said tiredly.

"Ok good. I thought this was a curse safe zone for a second."

"No not at all. This is a bar after all." Izumo humored. "So Keiko, since you're a part of HOMRA now, tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well-" she began but was interrupted by two people arguing.

"Misaki it's not that big of a deal."

"Of course it is! That guy shouldn't have bumped into us! And he didn't even apologize!"

 _Who the hell are these idiots?_

 _ **Ok guys so I know this is a weird place to end the chapter but I wanted to explain Yata and Saruhiko in the next chapter. But tell me what you think of the story so far and I will update soon! BYE _**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Misaki..." the black haired one swear dropped as Keiko sat there, still unnoticed by the two arguing.

"Yata-chan quiet down. Mikoto is trying to sleep." Kusanagi said.

"Sorry..." Both males that were previously arguing turned to head to the bar stools until they finally realized... there is a new person in the bar... and a female at that.

The one named Yata seemed the most embarrassed because he was blushing like a mad man. His friend just seemed irritated in general that another person was there.

"Nice of you both to finally notice me," she said with a smile on her face, "I'm Keiko Miura, new member of HOMRA." Keiko reached her hand out to shake the two males' hands only to be stared at intensely. Keiko put her hand down and instead asked for the twos name instead.

"WHY THE HELL IS A GIRL JOINING US?!" Yata shouted.

"Wow I am heavily offended." Keiko joked. Yet she was also actually offended, mainly by how he said the statement.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that- I mean- Can you even fight?"

"It honestly depends." Keiko stood up from the stool she was sitting at and walked over to Yata and stood really close to his face. "Are you challenging me?" With a smirk on her face she watched Yata blush even more with how close she was standing to him.

After about two seconds Keiko stood back and laughed pointing at Yata's face. "I love your face. It's so cute. But to actually answer your question I can defend myself. I don't like just starting fights but if I can defend myself I can. My ex-boyfriend taught me a little bit of boxing so I can fairly hold my ground."

"Yata's face couldn't have possibly gotten redder at the cute statement. Judging from the few minutes she's known him, Keiko could tell he wasn't the type of person who liked to be called cute. He had a childish pout on his face but his face was also still very red.

"You both haven't told me your names."

This time Kusanagi spoke up. "Keiko meet Misaki Yatagarasu but he goes by Yata," he pointed to the red face on the left," and his friend Saruhiko Fushimi," he pointed to the one on the right.

Fushimi tsked and then walked to the stool in the corner of the bar counter while Yata sat two seats from his right. During the entire encounter Mikoto and Anna were sitting on the couch. Mikoto listening with his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of the couch while Anna was sitting next to him and staring at everyone in the room. Kusanagi continued cleaning the glasses while Tatara had disappeared to god knows where.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was the day that Keiko would move into one of the rooms above the bar and Keiko was a little excited. She was only excited because today would be her first day as an official member of the ever so infamous HOMRA gang. She had to admit, she was glad that Tatara had found her. She didn't know but there was something about him that made her think of him as a little brother. The fact that he was too nice for his own good or the fact that he just acted so casual.

Keiko didn't have much stuff besides her clothes so as she was packing she made sure she had everything in her duffel bag and after, began walking to the bar.

When she arrived there, there were more people than she saw from yesterday. It seemed that Tatara forgot to tell her that there were other people in the clan than he let on.

Laying on the couch was Mikoto taking a nap as Anna sat on the stool that sat closest to the couch and the jukebox. Tatara was sitting on the middle stool while Izumo was talking with him behind counter. Yata and Fushimi sat at a table conversing with each other while two groups of two boy stood by two tables in the room.

The ones standing closest to the door (A/N since it's the summer Rikio is skinny XD) was a boy who had on sunglasses and a very oversized track suit on. His hair was shoulder length and blonde. The one he was talking to had ginger hair and was good looking as for the blonde. But both seemed to not be her type.

The other two were standing by he far end of the bar. One had a burgundy hat and black hair while the other just had wavy brown hair. Both seemed to be the bestest of pals.

Keiko walked completely in the bar and sat on the right side of Tatara and very quietly said hi. Though as she walked she didn't understand how no one noticed her walking in, especially if there's a bell attached to the door.

"Hi Tatara."

"Hi Keiko."

"Hello Keiko."

"Hi Kusanagi."

"Is that all the items you own?" He asked.

"Yeah. The furniture in my dorm room back at the high school weren't mine so that only left me with the clothes I owned."

"Well luckily for you I already have the basic furniture for a bedroom in the extra guest bedroom so you should be fine."

"Thanks again Kusanagi. For the job and the room."

"The least I could. After all, Tatara was the on that brought you here."

She looked at Tatara who had turned from Anna and looked at her. Keiko smiled at him and Tatara at her. "You are right, Kusanagi."

"Let me take you to your new room since you're here a bit earlier than expected."

"What do you mean earlier than expected?"

"We weren't expecting you to come in the morning and more like the afternoon."

"Oh. Well... I didn't really have much to do and I also needed you opinion on my work attire."

At the moment Keiko was wearing black leggings and a white oversized long sleeved shirt with converse. She had packed her planned work attire with the rest of her belongings.

Kusanagi led Keiko up the stairs but she also heard tiny little footsteps walking behind her until she felt tugging on the bottom of her shirt. She looked down to see cute little Anna looking at her.

"Hi Anna. Did you wanna see my outfit for tonight?"

She nodded her head and looked forward at Izumo who was unlocking the guest bedroom that Keiko would soon call her room.

"Alright Keiko this is now officially your room."

"Thanks Kusanagi. Can I actually show you my attire now since you're up here?"

"Sure."

Keiko walked in the room before Izumo with Anna still attached to her person and placed her duffel bag on the bed. Kusanagi followed after both females and waited patiently by the door.

Keiko took out a pair of black dress pants that, if worn, would still show her ankles and placed it on the bed. She took out a white button up dress shirt and placed it on the belt part of the pants and lastly took out a pair of black wedges that look like they could be worn for business meetings.

"So? Presentable?"

"It's completely fine. Just hope that with your figure that the male customers don't get handsy."

"How often does that happen?" she asked a bit nervously.

"Not often. Though it also depends on the person now doesn't it?"

Keiko looked away and slowly turned to her clothing on the bed. She decided to start putting away her clothes with the help of Anna and soon Kusanagi left saying he had cleaning to do.

Not too long after, maybe about thirty minutes, Keiko sees someone in the corner of her eyes at the door from the closet she was currently putting a shirt in. Turning, she recognized it to be Tatara but with a camera.

"Tatara why are you recording?" She tried to cover her face only for Tatara to move her hand out of her face.

"You didn't have a problem with this yesterday."

"What do you mean yesterday?"

"I recorded you admission into HOMRA yesterday and you didn't seem to mind."

Keiko sweat dropped. She looked like she was about to kill Tatara.

"That's because I didn't even know," she snatched the camera from him, "that you were recording."

Keiko turned the camera around to face Tatara. "Now you get to be recorded Tatara."

Keiko smiles and starting circling Tatara like a predator. "Come on Tatara do something. Strike a pose. Sit down. Do something."

 _I'm actually having fun._ Keiko thought. _I don't want this happiness to end._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Keiko-chan!"

"Come one Tatara! It'd be nice to see the recorder be the recordee for once. Don't you think it's a bit sad that everyone else gets to be recorded for great memories and you're the only one everyone can't see?"

Tatara looked at Keiko with an expression that read 'Damn, she's right.'

"Now, smile Tatara!" Keiko recorded him smiling and walked closer to him to put the camera in his face. Tatara laughed as he felt his personal bubble being invaded and started lightly pushing Keiko away. Keiko looked at Tatara and placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly and soon handed him back his camera.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I guess not."

"Let's head downstairs. I think the others are waiting for us."

Keiko led the way to the bar and saw almost everyone she had seen from before she went up the stairs.

As she was walking everyone's eyes finally found the newcomer they had not noticed walk in before.

"Oh, h-hey Keiko." Yata stuttered. Keiko looked at him with a sympathetic look for his stuttering. It was cute that he couldn't talk to girls without stuttering, it ruined his tough guy persona and Keiko couldn't help but find that adorable.

"Hi Yata... Where's your friend?"

Yata looked sourly at her and answered in a bitter tone. "That good for nothing monkey left us! That fucking traitor!"

Keiko stood there motionless. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know him that well so she couldn't comfort him and she also couldn't say "Oh sorry about your friend, that I've only known for about five minutes, leaving a place I still only know a little about."

"It's alright Yata he probably didn't feel like he fit in is all," Izumo said, trying to calm him down a bit.

"NO! THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING NEEDS HIS ASS KICKED!"

"Hey Yata," he looked at her with anger filled eyes, "let's go on a date." His face blushed fifty shades of red. "Not an actual date you idiot. I mean let's go somewhere together. Maybe I can help you cool down." Keiko walked over to him and started rubbing his back as if he was an old friend.

"Come on, let's go." Keiko grabbed his left hand with her right and started leading him out the door of the bar. Keiko wasn't running but she did feel Yata lagging behind her and decided to look back to see what was the problem. It turned out he was blushing profusely and looked at the ground as to avoid looking directly at their interlocked hands and her face.

"Yata it's not like that at all. Just think of it as two friends hanging out with each other alright?"

Yata's face cooled down a bit but he still looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

"L-Let go of my hand!" Yata yanked his hand out of hers and immediately looked away and avoiding eye contact. Keiko couldn't help but look at Yata as if he was a little kid. With the way he was blushing and acting like a little school boy, he looked extremely adorable.

"Oh come on Yata don't be like that." Keiko grabbed Yata's arm and began teasing him by placing her head on his shoulder. Much too her amusement Yata began stuttering even more from the unexpected situation.

"W-W-Why a-a-re you d-d-doing that! G-get off!"

"With the way you're stuttering Yata I'd say you're enjoying this a bit too much." Keiko looked up at him and smirked. If it was possible Yata would have been a tomato at how much he was blushing.

"N-NO!"

"It's alright Yata. I would be blushing too if I had a pretty girl clamped on my arm too." Keiko winked up at him and began dragging an embarrassed Yata along with her to the shop she met Tatara at.

As they walked in the shop keeper looked up and easily recognized Keiko as she walked in.

"Hey Keiko! Back so soon? And with a new boyfriend?"

"Mako you know he's not my boyfriend so stop teasing him."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying my name like a girls?"

"Until you find a girlfriend." Keiko began laughing as the shop keeper, Makoto Akiyama, sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

Keiko brought Yata to her favorite table by the window and began asking him simple, friendly questions.

"So Yata, I realized while looking at you that you are possibly younger than I am. Also cause of the pitch in voice."

"Yeah I'm 15. How about you?"

"Almost 18... When is your birthday?"

"July 20th... Why?"

"No reason. I mean, your age is, at least right now, just two years younger than me. But in two days you're gonna be three years younger than me." Keiko felt glad. She didn't want a guy who came up to her nose to be older than her.

"Yata, if you don't mind me asking... how did you become a part of HOMRA?"

"Well, not too long ago monkey face and I were sitting in the street talking and I had thrown a bottle away," Yata's face became more light as he thought back, "Mr. Mikoto had caught it but instead of him complaining he melted it with his bare hands. I found that so cool that there was a power like that! After that we joined and here we are now." Yata looked down in anger, his right hand closing into a fist from what happened today.

 _To be honest I can't blame him,_ she thought, _I would be pissed if my best friend left me so suddenly like that... I wonder what the reason was..._

"No more anger Yata. Or do you want me to kiss you to make you feel better?" Keiko's face was that of teasing which did not help Yata's position. Immediately after he began blushing again.

"W-WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keiko and Yata started to head back to HOMRA when Keiko remembered she had something to get.

"Wait Yata. I have to go to my old house really quickly. I forgot that I still get mail there so I have to get it."

Both continued walking in a comfortable silence until she got to her intended destination.

"Why are we here?"

"Instead of getting mail from my dorm I asked the principal if I could just keep the mail address my parents' house. They aren't here at the moment but I still help out with cleaning the house twice a week until I find a college or something."

"So is that why we're here? You're letters?"

"Yup. Even though I joined HOMRA I still have a life I go by you know." Keiko chuckled. She reached inside the mailbox and looked through the stack to find her letters. She had three large envelopes and two small ones. Two big ones and one small one were from colleges she applied to out of Japan while the other two were from colleges in Japan.

"Ok... Should I wait to open these or should I open them now?"

"You should open them now."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"EVERYONE I GOT IN! OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M IN! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The entire gang of HOMRA **( _mind you guys this is before the first chapter of the manga)_** looked at her with confusion. Keiko had ran in the bar panting extremely heavily while holding mail in her hands and waving them about.

"Slow down Keiko. What are you talking about?" Izumo spoke up.

"I GOT INTO THE COLLEGE I WANTED! HAHAAA!" At that moment Keiko realized she might have gotten too comfortable because she cackled at the end of her sentence, causing everyone to to either scoot away from her or take a step away, including Yata who had caught up to her from behind. "I'm sorry, I'm just really excited. You don't know how hard the audition video was to make to get into this damn school."

"What school is it?" Izumo asked.

"Um..." Keiko hesitated to answer.

"Tell me you at least know where it is?!" Yata yelled from behind her.

"Well..."

"Spit it out already!" everyone yelled.

"It's in America..." Everyone became silent. "The first semester starts September..." Keiko felt a bit sad. She didn't expect to join HOMRA so she didn't think anything of having to go to a school that was far away from home. She was only sad cause she wouldn't be able to get to know them like she intended to. They all seemed brutal but they were nice.

"But you just joined!" a guy with a bowler hat yelled. **_(remember guys she doesn't know their names yet)_**

 _I forgot... I don't even know most of their names yet besides Yata and the others._

"That just means I'll have to spend every waking moment here than." Keiko smiled brightly at them. Getting tired of standing, Keiko walked to sit on the couch closest to where the jukebox was. "To start it off, tell me the rest of your names cause you guys never actually told me your names."

"Oh right. How rude of me to not introduce you to everyone," Izumo spoke, "the one with the hoodie over his head is Saburota Bando, bowler hat is Masaomi Dewa, the spiked hair is Kosuke Fujishima, striped shirt is You Chitose and lastly, the skinny blonde Rikio Kamamoto."

"His fat ass won't stay that way forever though." Yata murmered not so quietly.

"HEY!" Rikio shouted.

"Well... now that I've officially met you, why don't you tell me something about each of yourselves?"

"I'll tell you anything for something in return." Chitose purred in her ear as he sat next to her on the couch. Playing along Keiko turned to him and crossed her left leg over her right. "And what would that be... _Chitose~"_

Keiko's attitude shocked everyone. Especially since most girls that Chitose flirted with either blushed and looked away or slapped him. And the group preferred the latter

"W-wait do you really mean that?!" Chitose asked, shocked.

"No you idiot!" Keiko hit the top of his head. "I don't date or fuck coworkers." Keiko scooted away from him and shrugged while crossing her arms. "And besides, if you wanted to get into a girls pants you have to do it more subtly Implying sex is not going to help you get laid... or that face." Everyone laughed at her little joke, except Chitose of course.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with my face!"

Soon everyone's laughter stopped after hearing an unexpected voice spoke up from the stairwell.

"What's with all the noise?" Mikoto was leaning again the wall from where the stairway ended and looked on in boredom at everyone until his eyes landed on Keiko. Not long after, Anna came running from behind Keiko and darted her way. Chitose moved away from Keiko and Anna sat next to her.

"Hi Anna. Were you and Mikoto taking a nap upstairs?" Anna nodded her head. "Did we wake you guys?" Keiko put her hand on Anna's head as an apology.

"Next time don't be so loud." Mikoto mumbled while walking to the couch she was on. Chitose got up, out of respect for the king, and took a seat at another table in the room, still close to where everyone was gathered up. Without much protest, Anna got up and stood next to the couch and Mikoto laid down while setting his head on Keiko's lap. He was still faced up so Keiko thought nothing of.

"Looks like someone is taking a liking to the new recruit." Izumo chuckled. Mikoto opened one eye and said, "I'm tired, and she won't move."

"He does have a point there," she agreed, "If he had asked I would've said no and he would have had to do this anyway."

"You aren't wrong there. Mikoto, you want something to drink?" Izumo asked.

"No."

"How 'bout you Anna?" Anna shook her head no.

"Izumo, how long does Mikoto usually nap for?" Keiko asked. She was mainly worried that he wouldn't get up and that she'd have to stay there until he decided to move.

"A few hours... why? Are you getting comfortable~"

"To tell you the truth yeah. Cause the heat coming off of this guy *points* is great. I love body heat. But that's not the reason I asked. I asked because I can't stay in one position for a long period of time otherwise my bones begin to crack a lot."

"Well, all I can suggest is that you take a nap with him and wait til he gets up. Other than that..." Izumo shrugged after leaving his sentence hanging. I looked over at everyone else to see if they'd help me but everyone looked away once she decided to look at them.

 _Great fucking team might I add._ She huffed and gave up and leaned her head to the back of the couch, finally deciding that she might as well take a nap with the king of HOMRA.

 _ **I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE TWO MONTHS! TO CORRECTLY APOLOGIZE I WROTE A LOT MORE THAN WHAT I AM USED TO SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE TO COME! BYE ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HELLO EVERYONE! LITTLE WARNING FOR YOU PUSSIES THAT DON'T LIKE SEXUAL CONTENT BUT THERE IS FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! BUT TRUST ME THE LEMON WILL BE COMING LATER ON IN THE STORY AND I WILL BE WARNING YOU ON THAT AS WELL!**_

 **Chapter 6:**

"Ok Izumo, I think I'm ready for my shift."

"Alright. You're the only waitress here since my last one quit so you're going to be waiting all the tables. I have everything handled here at the bar so you don't have to worry about this area."

"Alrighty. How many customers do you normally get each night?"

"Not too much that you can't handle."

She sighed out of relief. It was Keiko's first day, or first night, on the job and she was extremely nervous. She had to stop herself from asking Izumo too many questions since she tended to do that whenever she was too nervous. "You can do this Keiko... you can do this. Just breathe..." Keiko began mumbling to herself. "They're just like the performances you did at school. They're just like the performances you did at school."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After two hours or so Keiko seemed to be standing her ground well around the customers. Until one group of males decided to get a lot more drunk than they planned to.

"Hey babe~ Why Don't you *belch* come and sit on daddies lap~" A brunette slurred with two glasses of alcohol in his hands.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm on duty right now I can't."

"Oh come oooon~ You can skip this lousy job and come with me~ I'll make your night worth while~"

"Alright." Keiko was starting to get annoyed and decided to whisper something in his ear.

Izumo looked over at her, ready to kick the man out until he saw her whispering in his ear and placing her hand on his left thigh. He saw the man who was catcalling her turn red and saw his special place rise a little. At this point Kusanagi wanted to know what she was telling him and could tell the others surrounding them wanted to know too. He saw Keiko slowly rubbing his leg, egging the stranger on a little further and slightly wished that that was him.

Keiko on the other hand didn't know what was going on with her after she whispered into the males ear. She didn't know where the spike in confidence in her came from. If it hadn't happened in the bar she knew she wouldn't have been this brave as to say all those sexually arousing words. She had to admit to herself however, she enjoyed the way she handled that situation. Though after she finished, she wished she could do it again. Just to feel that feeling of bravery again.

Let's get things clear here, Keiko is no harlot. Enjoying the arousal of others and not giving it to them is very fun for a person who likes to tease people. Keiko is a teaser but she had never done that before because of her shyness.

Keiko began walking over the bar and looked at Izumo's shocked face.

"I'm guessing you saw what happened..." Keiko said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I didn't know you were that type of person Keiko."

"I'm not. I never knew I could make a person get horny by me before."

"Well you just did..." Izumo looked to the left of Keiko. "See the tent in his pants? He's headed towards the bathroom now."

Keiko looked towards the guy that was previously catcalling her. He was in fact walking to the bathroom while holding the tent of his pants. Deep down Keiko felt proud that she did that. Not because she wanted to screw the guy but because she now knew that she could do _that_ if she wanted to.

"Looks like I accomplished my goal." She smirked. "Hey Izumo, I forgot to ask you, when do you close again?"

"Around 4 am. So about 3 and a half hours I'm closing."

"Ugh." **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"UGH."

"You don't have to over exaggerate." Izumo chastised. "Your shift wasn't that bad."

Keiko and Izumo were cleaning up the mess of that nights crowd and Keiko began complaining about what had happened.

"I'm not saying that it was bad. I'm just saying that it was tiring, especially that one guy who felt the need to relief himself in the bathroom." Keiko thought back in disgust. She knew he did that because of her, but she hated the fact that he was a sexual drunk didn't want to bare witness to those types of males.

"That was a strange occurrence." Izumo took out a cigarette and began lighting it with his lighter and soon puffed out a smoke.

"Why do you use a lighter? Doesn't the clan's powers involve fire?"

"It does. But I rather not use it every chance I get."

Keiko looked at Kusanagi a bit questioningly. "Can you teach me how to control the fire within me?"

Izumo looked across the counter at Keiko. The way he heard her question didn't help the blood flow that went south in his body. He couldn't figure out why he found it so _sexy._

"Sure. We could start at noon."

"Oooooorrrrr," Keiko walked around the counter and slowly walked up to Izumo, placing her left hand on his his hand that was on the counter, "we can start now~"

Keiko slowly moved her hand up his right arm and began to slowly go down his chest towards his pants. It gave Izumo chills with how slow she was going. She stopped her hand at the belt of his pants and put her hand under his shirt.

 **She's cold** , he thought. His eyes were becoming glazed over with how turned on he was getting. The tingles on his spine were becoming more frequent and harsh as she moved her hand over his left nipple. He was enjoying a little too much.

"Izumo."

"Yeah~"

"Izumo!" Keiko snapped in his face. She noticed the zoned out look in his eyes and didn't know what the hell he was thinking of to make him forget she was in front of him.

"What the hell were thinking about?" she judged.

"Nothing. What was your question again?"

"Can you help me with my powers?"

"Oh right. At noon meet me in here. That way the both of us can get some rest before you learn how to at least not blow everything up."

"Thank you so much!" Keiko hugged him from the other side of the counter and began running up the stairs to her room, leaving behind a very disappointed Izumo behind.

Keiko walked in her darkened room and turned on the light. She saw the clothes she was wearing that day, which was the leggings and the white shirt. _To think that I was jsut joining the clan yesterday... Time flies I guess._

Without realizing it Keiko checked her lock screen on her phone and looked at the date. _Two more days... I wonder if anyone besides Yata will ask..._

 ** _OK EVERYONE I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I AM SORRY IF IT WASN'T AS GOOD AS THE LAST ONE BECAUSE I AM IN A RUSH TO GO TO THIS REHEARSAL THAT I AM SUPPOSED TO BE AT SO BYE __**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know I haven't updated in such a long while but I have my reasons as much as every other fanfic writer so please keep the judgment for others. But if you guys wanna know continue reading this if not onward with the story.**_

 _ **But anyway I lost my best friend of elementary over a stupid argument and not only that but the AP tests were coming up as well and not only that but I had a lot of after school activities to do. So throughout the past few months I was just tired and couldn't write really well. But hopefully this chapter is well cause not gonna lie I kinda forgot the plot but I reread it and let's see what happens now.**_

 **Chapter 7:**

It was almost time to be at the bar but Keiko wasn't nearly as ready as she should have been considering she was still fast asleep. With the time being ten before noon. Izumo, accompanied along with Yata and Anna, went to her room to see if she was awake. Which, unsurprisingly she wasn't.

Hearing the knock on her door Keiko got up off her bed and opened to find Izumo, Anna and Yata.

"What do you want?" She said a bit groggily and irritably.

"Our time for training..."

Keiko's eyes widened realizing that she slept a bit later than usual. She had fallen asleep at 4:30 and was already 11:58. "I didn't make an alarm! Hold on! Wait downstairs for me."

Keiko hurried into the bathroom and turned on the sink water. She didn't want to take a shower knowing that it was useless. If she was going to be possibly sweat, than why would she take a shower just to take another one right after? Putting her hair in a ponytail, and putting on her clothes, Keiko felt ready. She had black jogging shorts and a long sleeve shirt. She also had on black running shoes.

Keiko grabbed her phone and faster than Sonic ran down the stairs to the bar. She looked to see Izumo behind the bar counter and Anna and Yata sitting on the sofa talking to Izumo.

"Alright I'm ready."

"Are you sure you wanna wear that?" Yata asked with a blush on his face.

"It's the most comfortable thing that I own. I'm not wearing sweats cause that's uncomfortable."

"And yet you decide to wear the long sleeve shirt..."

"I don't like my arms and my legs showing at the same time. I have an uneven tan."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're doing a good job Keiko."

Training had somehow went from using fire to full on fist fighting. Izumo stood in front of a panting Keiko, not a single sweat on his body while Keiko was breathing heavily, hands on her knees and chest heaving up and down.

"Well, now I see why you're the second strongest on the whole clan." She said.

"I wouldn't say that-"

"Wouldn't say that my ass Izumo. We both know that you love the fact that you are," she raised up, "I can see it on that smug face of yours."

"Well, throughout the five hours that we've been out here we haven't found your fighting style..." He said thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's because your teaching is very off." Keiko was getting irritated at his comments. He should know by now that she's a lover not a purposeful fighter.

"I need some music. It's too quiet. I'm gonna head inside to find a speaker or something."

Keiko ran back inside the bar and up to her room to where her some of her stuff was still packed. She rummaged inside her small back and found her wireless earbuds that were meant for running and connected it to her phone.

Running downstairs she felt complete. The sweet sound of dancing music was playing in her ears, giving her a boost of spirit for the next round with Izumo.

"Alright I'm back." she said.

"Are you ready for this next round?"

Without answering Keiko swung her first punch to the beat of the song. She felt it was a good song to listen to. Albatroaz by AronChupa. It was a good dancing song considering it was electronic. Each kick and punch she landed was on either a perfect beat or exactly on a word that she said. Keiko was feeling more alive as the song went by. She felt as if she was dancing and it was great. And when it was finished, Izumo had a sweat drop on his face seeing as how Keiko stopped.

"I would have never expected..."

"Expected what?"

"You're fighting style is Capoeira."

"If I knew what that was I would have done it a long time ago."

"It's a style of fighting that uses the structure of dancing. You're fighting style is dancing. Because you love music so much it was embedded in your brain to do almost everything with music and dancing."

"Well that's cool. You have your cigarette, Yata has his skateboard and I have my dance... Do I get a cool weapon too? If I do can I get knives? I've always fancied knives."

"That's later. For now keep practicing your dancing style. But as for today we're done."

"Alright. I have to shower. I probably smell extremely bad."

While Keiko left Yata turned towards Izumo. "Hey Izumo..."

 _ **Alright I'll probably update soon since it's summer break and I have nothing else to do. But if I don' than know that it's just writers block. bye**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Alright I can sort of explain! Yes part of my absence has been because of school but also I have been a bit depressed lately and I didn't want to do anything. But don't worry I don't have serious depression but I did need time for myself and I think I got it. I'll update today and I think I'll update next week but if I don't just know that I am trying to update this as fast as I can. So please enjoy this chapter._**

 **Chapter 8:**

"Hey Izumo..."

"Yes?"

Both grabbed whatever item was left on the floor and began walking in the bar.

"You weren't going easy on me because I am a girl were you?"

"I won't lie to you but partly yes. You may not look too fragile but you are still a girl. Biologically speaking, men are built stronger and I would rather not hurt the Red clans new recruit on her first official day as a member."

"I guess you are right. Technically with you being second in command of the whole clan you would naturally be stronger. But that doesn't mean you could be smarter than me. For all you know I could exceed your expectations."

While they were talking, Yata had headed on inside with the rest of HOMRA, who had been putting their noses just a little bit in Keiko's training session, and sat on the couch near the jukebox. Keiko and Izumo entered the bar to have everyone looking at them. Keiko, while holding her speaker and her phone looked at the rest of them with a sweat streaked face.

"How'd you guys like the show?" Keiko said sarcastically. Each male in the bar turned away. Some with a slight blush on their face and some with a sweat drop.

"I'm not mad you guys. Just heavily disappointed. You guys are so horny to the point where you'll screw anything with a pulse." Everyone stared shocked at her. She wasn't fazed the slightest. "But, it is understandable. The lot of you have been here for who knows how long and haven't been with a girl in who knows how long, so it's not surprising."

"Everyone's mouths had dropped. Even Izumo, who had at this point already gotten to behind the bar to put the towels on the counter, widened his eyes at her words. Someone, even if not the much, smaller than them saying things like that were shocking. Plus, the fact that she said so much in one sentence, they realized she must have really liked them if she was just rambling to them.

Keiko had to stop herself. She realized she was getting a bit too comfortable a bit too fast. She stopped talking, afraid that what she said could get her kicked out of the clan. She truly wanted this. She knew this is what she needed when she laughed with Tatara about the camera, when Izumo didn't judge her for the way she handled the handsy customer and the way Mikoto didn't think twice on sleeping on her and everyone laughed at her misery for not being able to get him off of her. She wanted to keep it but she felt she ruined it with her little joke.

"Whoa. She has more balls than us!" Yata yelled. Keiko's tensed muscles relaxed. She let out a silent breath of relief and looked at Yata who was still on the couch.

"No I wouldn't say that Yata." She walked over to the couch and sat right next to him, sweat and all. "I'd say more verbal if anything." Keiko and the others chuckled a bit, the awkward atmosphere leaving and in its place a happier one.

After about five more minutes of talking with everyone Keiko waved goodbye to the others to spend the rest of her night in her room. She didn't want to shower, even though she really needed to and decided to listen to some music. She sat up in her bed, looked through her playlists and found her playlist for a group called Kalafina.

She loved this group. Their voices pure bliss to listen to. She could listen to them when she was either sad or happy, but either way they made her feel better or they made her relaxed. _**( you guys should actually listen to them. They are japanese and the have songs in anime like black butler, kara no kyoukai, Fate stay,etc)**_ Not knowing which of their song to listen to, she put the playlist on shuffle, and watched as the song _Kimi ga Hikari ni Kaete Iku_ started playing.

She couldn't help but sing along to it.

"Atataka na kaze no naka de..."

Although she thought she was singing quietly someone heard her while passing the door.

Tatara couldn't help but stand there in amazement. He knew she was a music lover but he didn't think she was talented. He didn't know that she could put so much emotion into something either. While standing there for a couple of minutes _**(A/N kalafina songs are usually five minutes long so now Keiko is halfway into the song)**_ Tatara decided to walk in on her. She was just sitting in her bed, facing her vanity table that was on the left side of the room.

"Hi Tatara. Is there something you wanted?" Keiko paused her music after seeing him enter through the mirror.

"I wanted to hear you sing. Can you finish the song please?"

"Sure. You wanna sit next to me?" Keiko patted the bed on her left and scooted over a bit for him. Tatara sat down and Keiko began the song again.

The rest of HOMRA hearing the angelic voice walked up the stairs and found Keiko's door wide open. All stayed there, listening to the agony and excitement in her voice. Everyone stayed there, even Mikoto who just fell asleep, sitting on the side of the hallways wall, listening to her sweet voice. At that moment, they were glad she was added to their clan. She was a special piece to their puzzling clan.

 ** _I hope this was good. If you'd like to criticize this chapter in the comments you can. I'm pretty sure I didn't do my grammar right in this one. But side not, I really do love Kalafina. And I sung this one time for my choir class and someone that I knew told me that her niece fell asleep to my voice and it made me so happy cause it let me know that if I tried hard enough I could actually do good. But thank you for reading this chapter and I will try to update within the week. BYE ^_^_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Today was finally the day. The day where Keiko could finally call herself an adult without others questioning her. Well, they probably would, considering the fact that a lot of people can't tell a 30 year old from a 10 year old these days. But it wasn't going to go through her head on this special day. She had been waiting to be 18. Now she can work at places that require the age of 18.

But, that also got her thinking. How old did Izumo think she was? He allowed her to work in his bar without asking for her age. So he must have thought that she graduated as an 18 year old.

Before she could get herself more confused, Keiko got up from sleeping after another rough shift at the bar. Somehow, her stunt the other night caught the attention of other males, resulting in the bar to be filled with a lot more males than females last night. She had never felt so much irritation in one night in her entire life and that was saying a lot.

But she didn't mind. Because she woke up at 11:38, and without an alarm, she knew it was going to be at least somewhat of a good day. Without thinking more of it, Keiko got out of bed to put on black shorts, a black tank top to tuck under, a grey cardigan that ends just above her knees, and black and grey checkered vans. She was thankful that she had taken a shower before her shift, otherwise she would have had to take one before putting on her clothes.

The only thing she had to do was wash her hair, seeing as how it isn't easy to comb curly hair unless it was wet.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After completing her tedious task Keiko went downstairs to the bar. Thankfully, the only one down there was Mikoto, who seemed to be taking a nap on the couch **(see you guys thought I wasn't gonna make this a Mikoto and Keiko fanfic didn't you? Well I will but I also might make it a little Izumo as well).** She didn't really care that much. But what made her a bit suspicious was the lack of an Anna clinging on to him. She wasn't going to wake him just to ask so instead she went to walk out the bar to go to a little cafe to get some orange juice and possibly some food until she felt a hand on her wrist. Looking to down she saw Mikoto's hand but his eyes still closed shut.

"You're awake." She said a bit quietly.

"Yeah." There was a small pause.

"Can you let go of me?" Keiko didn't receive answer. Instead Mikoto got up and led her to the bars entrance.

"Can you tell me where you're taking me?" Keiko was worse than confused. She didn't know why the hell out of all people in the bar Mikoto was the one dragging her away. She knew he didn't know it was her birthday because Yata, from what she's seen, is too scared of Mikoto to actually tell him. And no one actually let's Yata complete a sentence without angering him by a little snide comment. So why was Mikoto taking her somewhere?

"No."

Keiko was a bit irritated that he wouldn't tell her where he was taking her. At this point it could be considered kidnapping but she didn't. _He should feel honored that I'm in a good mood,_ she thought.

Taking out her phone with her left hand Keiko checked the time to see it was 12:19. She figured that because Mikoto was so lazy they'd be back by at least 1. But she was sorely mistaken.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keiko was surprised to say the least. Her and Mikoto had been out for at least two hours and they haven't once talked about going back to the bar.

Mikoto however was doing better in the clans plan than expected. He didn't understand how the others could love her so much after just a few days at being at the bar. Yes she was a bit of an exciting person to say the least but he couldn't see it. He had to admit that she wasn't as annoying as he thought she'd be. He assumed that she'd be a lot more talkative but was surprisingly not as energetic as she was made out to be. He understood just a little on why the others would want to at least throw a little surprise party for her.

But, now all he had to do was keep her occupied until at least 6 o'clock. Which wasn't as hard as he had expected seeing as how she wasn't as demanding as other girls.

Looking at random objects, Keiko and Mikoto sat in the park, Keiko sipping her ice cold tea and Mikoto almost falling asleep. Both seemed relax to not want to say a single word, until a little kid started crying because they dropped their ice cream. Mikoto looked over, not caring at all that the kid was stupid enough to drop his precious treat.

Keiko on the other hand felt bad for the kid. She felt bad enough to where she walked over to him to try to soothe him.

"Hello. Did you drop your ice cream?"

The kid, tear streaked and puffy eyed looked at her. While sniffling he said "Yes."

Keiko looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Where's your mother?"

"I don't know." The boy started crying even more than when he originally did. In order to try to make the boy feel better she spoke up.

"Would you like it if I got you another ice cream? See," Keiko pointed, "there's an ice cream truck right there. I'll get you one."

The little boy immediately perked up at the sound of getting another ice cream. Keiko loved seeing the face of a happiness. It was a look she lived for. To make others happy even if it was from the smallest of tasks.

Mikoto watched as Keiko took the boy to the ice cream truck. He only knew of Tatara to do something like that. The others wouldn't have even looked at the little boy let alone give him another ice cream.

"Here you go. Be more careful with your ice cream alright. Would you like to stay with me until your mother finds you?"

"Yes!" The kid was more than ecstatic to be with her than Mikoto was.

Keiko had to admit, it was a certain kind of torture that Mikoto deserved for forcing her outside without a plan.

She sat down, the boy jumping on the bench in between her and Mikoto, looking at him as if he was an alien.

"Is this your boyfriend?" He asked.

Keiko laughed a little. "What do you know about boyfriends and girlfriends," she fakes a gasp, "do you have a little girlfriend?" Keiko looked at him with wide eyes, watching at how the little boys face became a dark shade of red.

"N-no! I'm a man! I don't need a girlfriend!" The boys cheeks started puffing out causing Keiko to laugh at how adorable the boy was.

"Believe it or not little man you will someday. People need people in order to be happy." She leaned in, and whispering, not too quietly in the boys ear, "You don't want to become grumpy like my friend over there." She pointed at Mikoto and looked up to see him looking at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Rin!" The little boy looked in the direction of the person calling what seemed to be his name. Realzizing who it was he immediately ran over to the woman, yelling mom along the way, and giving her a big hug that she returned. The mother and son walked over to her and Mikoto, the mother smiling sweetly.

"Thank you for watching my son. I don't know how I lost him so easily."

"It's alright ma'am. I'm just glad no one else got to him before I did. He's a really sweet boy."

"He is isn't he." She looked down at her son, the love in her eyes seeming false for only a split second. "Well, we should be on our way. Thank you once again."

"No problem." Keiko smiled at her, as the woman turned and left. Once she was out of ear shot Keiko stopped smiling and looked skeptically in the direction of the mother and son. Without taking her eyesight off the spot, she spoke. "I don't trust that woman Mikoto. She rubs me the wrong way."

"That is why you shouldn't try to help people. Especially strangers."

She looked at him. "I can't help it if I feel bad for a kid that dropped his damn ice cream."

"That was his problem."

"Well I'm glad I get to see how much of a caring person you are," she said sarcasm lacing her voice. Mikoto was starting to annoy her, the verge of angering. Not wanting to be around Mikoto any longer Keiko got up and started heading in the direction of the bar.

Mikoto couldn't have her going back to the bar yet, so keeping his promise he got up and picked her up, as if she was just another sack of potatoes.

"Hey! What the hell Mikoto! Unless you like staring at my ass let go!"

"I want to go somewhere."

"Where the hell do you wanna go?! We've been out for almost three hours now!"

He didn't answer her complaint with anything besides long strides in the opposite direction of the bar.

 _ **Alright. So the story is finally going to kick off now. Sometime,in the story, between Keiko's bday and September she is going to be seeing a lot more of Mikoto the Izumo. But both will still get to spend their time with her. And even the other clan members as well. I don't know when but I will be adding the blue clan in as a little rivalry but for now it's going to be purely red clan. But thank you for reading and hopefully I'll make another chapter soon. ^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I haven't taken too long of a time have I? No? Than onward with the story!**_

 **Chapter 10:**

It had already been 20 minutes and Mikoto hadn't let go of Keiko yet. She was already irritated by the fact that he wouldn't let go. She had to relax because she knew he wouldn't let go until he wanted to.

"Mikoto, how much longer til you let me go?"

He didn't answer her and continued walking. Sighing, Keiko fixed her position so she could stop her breasts from hurting on the hard surface of his back. Resting her head on her right hand and putting her right elbow on Mikoto's back, Keiko relaxed a bit more and dealt with the torture of being carried like a sack of potatoes.

"You're comfortable. Are you finally used to being a sack of potatoes?"

"Mikoto, you are the sack of potatoes. All I ever see you do at Homra is sleep so you shouldn't be calling me that!" she retorted.

"But I don't look like it." Keiko stayed quiet. She didn't realize until he mentioned it, but he did have a decent physique to him. For a guy that was extremely lazy, he had a good and well built body. She was jealous because if she laid around and did nothing she would have become fat.

"Just... are we there yet you asshole!"

"Almost. Be patient."

She couldn't be patient, but she knew she had to be. So she endured the next 10 minutes of swaying and the sound of Mikoto's breathing.

"We're here."

Mikoto set Keiko down as gently as he could and waited for her to get the feeling in her rib cage and legs back.

"You know Mikoto, you could have just asked me you wanted to take me somewhere without having to basically kidnap me."

"It wouldn't have been as entertaining."

"Entertaining my ass. I'm the one who was in pain for most of the time!"

"Not my problem."

Keiko couldn't speak. She didn't wanna have to spew words unfit to be heard in public.

Looking away from Mikoto she took a glimpse at the surroundings. It looked oddly... familiar to her.

"Mikoto... isn't this my house?" _Well,_ she thought, _my soon to be old house._

"Yes."

"What are we doing here?"

"Tatara suggested you see it before you completely moved out."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it..."

"How are you... so good at this... Mikoto?"

"Natural talent... I guess."

Keiko spun the spinner that was in between both her and Mikoto and almost fell from the position she was in. After looking around the house, and Mikoto needing to stall for time, both of them ended up playing Twister. And both of them ended up getting a bit tired from the small amount of exercise.

Regret started flooding her mind when Keiko's body ended up over Mikoto's.

"Right hand on blue... damn it." she muttered mainly to herself. Keiko didn't have a lot of arm strength, so she was bound to fall if she attempted to move her body while over Mikoto.

"Damn it Mikoto you're too big for me to move!"

"It's not my fault you're smaller than me."

After trying to move her upper body around she fell on Mikoto, officially ending the game. Sighing in defeat, Keiko laid her head on Mikoto's torso and rested there.

"Someone has a crush."

"HELL NO YOUR EGO NEEDS TO CHILL FOR A SECOND!" Keiko yelled at him. Looking forward Keiko, Keiko decided to get up and walked towards the kitchen to get some water.

 _Damn egotistical jerk. With his well toned stupid body and his fiery red hair and his stupid face and his got damn deep voice._

Keiko was confusing herself. She didn't have a crush on Mikoto but she felt like she was getting there. She didn't like it. Whenever she got a new crush on someone she always had a crush on them for a long time. She didn't want that to happen right now, especially since she was meant to leave in a month.

"I'm gonna get me some water. Do you want some?"

"Mmmm," he responded.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After setting Mikoto's cup on the table, because she found him asleep, Keiko headed to her room for much needed sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **(I know another time skip but don't judge me X( )**_

Keiko woke up feeling a bit groggy than when she did in the morning. She took off her cardigan because she got hot in the middle of her little nap. Getting up, she headed to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and felt a bit more refreshed than she woke.

Glancing at the time from the clock on her night stand, Keiko read 19:47.

 _I should probably wake Mikoto as well..._

Keiko headed to the living room with the sole intent of waking Mikoto. But as she got closer she heard him mumbling and groaning in what seemed to be pain. She turned the corner from the hallway and into the living room and saw Mikoto sweating in his sleep. Keiko felt bad for him.

Keiko walked over to the couch and started whispering and shaking him to wake up.

"Mikoto... wake up. Whoa!"

Mikoto rolled off of the couch to pin Keiko down. Keiko looked in his eyes and saw that he wasn't completely aware of what he was doing. His eyes still held the glaze of his dream.

"It's fine Mikoto. It's fine." she said.

Mikoto, realizing what he did, released her and sat on the couch and took a sip of the water that was left on the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8."

"Let's go back to the bar."

And Keiko and Mikoto headed towards the bar, with Keiko feeling bad about asking and Mikoto feeling bad about being angry at her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**So... It has been a while... With the number of times that I have done this you should all just be disappointed. Plus, if this chapter is bad I'm extremely sorry. I have to get back into the feel in order for it to be similar to the other chapters.**_

 **Chapter 11:**

Keiko and Mikoto continued walking in silence to the bar that held Keiko's surprise party. The whole clan was waiting for the arrival of Keiko and Mikoto. They were so prepared that everyone was quiet, so quiet it would seem that no one was even there.

As Keiko walked up to the door, Mikoto in tow, she realized the lights were off.

Confusion evident on her face, she opened the door and started immediately in search of her phone for her flashlight. Before she could completely find it, the lights turned on with a loud "SURPRISE."

Keiko jumped back into the chest of her comrade, and was soon pushed lightly into the bar.

"How the hell did everyone know?!" she asked with happiness and shock.

"Yata told us," Izumo said. Keiko looked at a blushing Yata and walked over to him to give him the biggest hug she could muster. Yata's nose began bleeding and attempted to escape Keiko's tight grasp but couldn't.

"Thank you so much Yata. It means a lot to me," she separated from him a little and still held on, "not a lot of people remember, so this really does mean a lot to me."

Keiko hugged Yata again for a few more seconds and let him go with a squeeze of his shoulders. Soon enough, all the guys, including Anna, came over to Keiko to either wish her happy birthday or give her a hug.

Keiko was so excited the entire night. The party ended all the way til 1 am, with the exception of Anna who had to go to bed, and everyone went home, leaving Yata, Izumo, Mikoto and Tatara. Izumo and Keiko were cleaning up while Mikoto was laying down and the others were talking about the events of the night.

"Izumo, I have a question for you..." Keiko said hesitantly.

"Shoot."

"Do the guys genuinely like me?"

Izumo stopped wiping the counter down. He eyed the other members of the clan and looked at Keiko, thinking about his words carefully.

"You are one of the few people who caught their attention. Including mine. I'd say wait a little longer for me to answer your question properly. I'd hate to leave a lady dissatisfied."

"Thanks Izumo. For everything today. You and the others."

Keiko turned to Izumo and gave him a hug, a full hug. He stood there soaking in her warmth. He was comfortable in her arms and all he wanted to do was stay there. The embrace was soon short lived and Keiko looked at him with a thankful smile and continued cleaning everything up.

Mikoto, although laying down, was still very aware of his surroundings. He was watching Keiko and Izumo and couldn't help but feel an odd pang in his chest when he saw them hugging. The grateful smile that Keiko gave Izumo, and the look he knew all too well on Izumo's face. After all, he has known Izumo for a very long time now.

During their embrace, he couldn't help the small thought in the back of his head that told him he wanted to be the one she hugged. But like his other thoughts he ignored it.

Mikoto closed his eyes as Keiko turned around to start cleaning again. She felt content. The most content she's felt in her life and it was all thanks to her clan members. She didn't want to leave in September. She felt so at home here.

"Hey Tatara..."

"Yes Keiko?"

"You want to come hang out in my room for a bit? I want to talk to you."

"Sure."

Keiko didn't see anything wrong with asking Tatara to stay with her a bit until she fell asleep. Unlike certain _other_ people.

Mikoto and Izumo, one with on eye open and the other glancing at their side, watched as the two young adults walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight you guys!" Keiko said with a tired but happy voice.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Tomorrow is the day I leave I guess... Am I ready to leave everyone? This past month has been so good to me... Do I want to leave?_

It had been been a little more than a month since Keiko's birthday party and she wasn't completely excited to be leaving. She couldn't figure out why...

More like she _did_ know why. She would miss the clan members. Especially Tatara, Mikoto and Izumo. Those three have spent the most time with her.

Tatara helping her how to cook and it he r songs and keeping her good company when she couldn't fall asleep.

Izumo making her laugh his stupid pick up lines and becoming closer friends.

Mikoto keeping her company during the nights she couldn't sleep or during the day when everyone else was completely busy.

She just missed them.

Keiko sat at the airport, albeit sad but also a bit excited. She was going out of the country, into the unknown. _(A/N not a frozen reference)_

 _"All passengers board flight 89. All passengers board flight 89."_

With one last look back at her home, Keiko moved forward and into the next phase of her life.

 ** _OK EVERYONE!!!! That is not the end of this story trust me. There will be more. And with the virus spreading and everything I thought people needed some type of solis in this world. I will try getting another up by the end of the week but once again no promises. BYE __**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I know I should probably be at least attempting the school work we are now forced to do online but I would honestly rather do this. It makes me less frustrated then doing homework I could be doing at school but you know we're not gonna talk about that! So onward with the story!**_

 **Chapter 12:**

The members at HOMRA couldn't help but feel a little saddened that their newest recruit was no longer with them. None of them could deny the fact that they had fun with Keiko. She had promised them a visit during her breaks. She had promised that she would find a way to talk to them face to face, even if it was by video chat. But deep down they knew that it was going to be difficult on her part. She was going to America for christ's sake!

Yata was sad that he didn't hang out with her more. Yes, he was shy around girls. Yes, he couldn't be around them without gushing like a middle school girl. But he enjoyed her presence all the same. She was like an older sister to him. She made sure that he was happy even if he was being a complete jerk to her. In his eyes, it's like she knew what he was feeling and he couldn't help but be grateful to her for understanding him. She helped him feel better when his good for nothing of a friend left. She made him feel that everything was going to be better and he wanted to keep that feeling. But not seeing her, his friend and older sister, it was the almost the equivalence of Saruhiko leaving and never returning.

But as he sat there on the stool in the bar, Yata knew that he would see her again. He made a promise to himself that as soon as she returns, no matter how long it would be, he would throw her a party and make her feel at home. Because he knew that would be the least he could for her.

Anna felt as if she was sending off a sister as well. She was glad that while Keiko was here, she wasn't the only female here, even is she was older than herself. But it didn't stop Keiko from treating her like a person instead of a child. Anna knew the other clan members were just being protective of her, but even to her, it was a bit much not letting her do whatever she wanted. Keiko let her explore the city and took her out a lot more than the others did and she was grateful for her. Anna was going to miss being able to go outside. She was going to miss Keiko's call to leave. She was going to miss her.

Anna sat at the circular table, her marbles placed in front of her like she's always done when sitting at that table. She looked at her marbles in wonderment. She couldn't help but think of whether or not Keiko had made it to her flight yet. Picking up one of her marbles she looked at Yata sitting at the bar through the marble. She could see his sadness through the marble which made her feel even worse than she already was. She looked over at Izumo who was washing his silverware as normal, and to Mikoto who was laying on the couch as normal. She realized it was a bit quieter than before, something that started to put an odd feeling in her gut. Even though it had been only a month, Keiko had changed the atmosphere of the clan. It was, however, a much-needed change.

"Mikoto."

Anna tried getting Mikoto's attention seeing as how he was having another nightmare. She stood next to him, staring until he finally woke up with a heavy sigh.

Mikoto looked over to the person standing to his left, expecting to see the one person who had been waking him up from his naps for the past month, only to see his favorite little person. He wasn't completely disappointed with who woke him up. After all, who couldn't love the tiny Anna? But he was disappointed in the fact that it wasn't the girl who he found himself enjoying the company of. Yes, he fell asleep on her from time to time. Yes, he irritated her and she irritated him from time to time. But it didn't stop the liking he had grown towards her. He considered her a friend. Not as good of a friend as Izumo and Tatara, but a friend none the less.

He couldn't help but look and notice the gloomy atmosphere when he woke up. It was as plain as the blue sky without clouds, anyone could see it. Everyone in the room missed Keiko. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at thought of that. It surprised him how fast she had grown on everyone in so little time. It was as if they had known her for years. It was an inescapable feeling that he didn't mind at all.

Izumo missed her just as much as everyone, maybe even more. She was the best damn waitress he had ever had and she was gone so soon. He knew his customers, especially the male one, would question her leave. But he couldn't help it. She wanted a better life and Izumo, as well as the other clan members, couldn't keep her there just because they wanted her there. It was understandable. He knew in order for a bird to stay they'd have to leave. If a bird couldn't see the world, they'd despise the place they called home. And he would rather have her come back on her own will then to force her.

Everyone would rather have her here with them. But they could wait. And deep down they knew, she missed them just as much as they missed her.

 _ **Ok everyone I know this chapter didn't have Keiko in it but I wanted everyone to understand that I'm not rushing the relationships between Keiko and the characters. I believe that all relationships should be cooked slowly not burn upon contact with the stove. Plus, I wanted everyone to know that even though in one of the chapters Izumo kind of had a fantasy about her, it was only because he is a man! Of course he's gonna get turned on by the thought of Keiko doing something dirty any man would! But other than that I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially with everything that's going around in the world. Please continue reading and I will have an update for you next week. BYE ^_^**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

 _"Hi everyone!"_

 _Keiko has walked in the bar, expecting everyone to be there, including Mikoto. But she stood there staring at an empty bar._

 _Everything seemed to be in the same condition as she left with before college started but somehow the atmosphere was different._

 _It seemed dreary and empty. Too empty for her liking. It even lacked the home feeling that Tatara gave it when she was around him._

 _"Guys? Is there anyone here?"_

 _She stepped forward and made her way to the kitchen behind the bar to be met with the same emptiness from the living room. She grew a bit more frantic and moved faster to the bedrooms occupying the top floor of the the bar only to be met with furniture and dust. She ran back down the stairs and sat at the bar not knowing what else to do and began writing a small note to the others._

Tatara and others,

I don't know where you guys went but I'm back. Call me when you get the chance!

Love,

Keiko

 _She placed the pen on the under side of the bar and stood up to leave. Once she passed through the door she found herself in her bedroom in her old house. No questions formed as she felt that was where she was supposed to be, how she was to get there, not even confused that the long journey to her old house was cut short by a single door._

 _But as she entered she noticed Mikoto, the same fire attached to his head and the same fierce eyes staring back at her as she stood in the doorway of her room._

 _"Mikoto? What are you doing here?"_

 _He stood not answering._

 _"Mikoto?"_

 _Mikoto took out a cigarette and lit it with the same fire that threatened to burn his soul each day, not taking out the fire as he stared at Keiko._

 _In her mind, Keiko was screaming to run, to do something to prevent the sudden danger she was feeling but couldn't seem to grow the courage to take her eyes away from the man standing in front of her, to run away._

 _"Mikoto?"_

 _Before she could realize what was happening Keiko was being wrapped around in flames, slowly burning from her feet up._

 _"Mikoto! What are you doing?!"_

 _"No one misses you..."_

 _The words came out small but clear. Keiko felt gravity grow heavy and she was brought to her hands and knees while breathing heavily._

 _"No one is going to miss you. Not your parents, not the clan and not me. So..."_

 _Mikoto brought the hand that lit the cigarette and placed it on Keiko's head and spoke words she never thought would hear or imagine._

 _"Die."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keiko awoke in a heavy sweat and panting as the remnants of the dream faded to the back of her mind. In America it was Christmas, which meant that Christmas had already past in Japan. It had only been four months and Keiko was still not used to seeing the others everyday. She wasn't used to American language and she was thankful she was offered a Japanese translator. But the more time passed with her there, the more she wished she was back home. But the dream she had made her think otherwise. It left a neglected feeling in her gut. The time difference made it harder to call the others because when she was awake, they were asleep and vice versa.

She grew sad as she laid in her bed, her room mate still asleep and snoring unbothered by the girl covered in sweat. Keiko reached over to her night stand and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and messages only to find that none of the clan members had called or texted.

Maybe she had assumed that they wanted her there... Maybe they just wanted her to join because she was too naive to realize the reality behind her choice, that she was a piece of female meat...

She sighed as she flopped back onto her pillow and held her phone close to her chest. The sun was almost up indicating the start of the day and the many things she had to do. Keiko lifted her legs over the edge of the bed and trotted to the bathroom. It didn't take too long to wash and brush her teeth. By the time she went back into the room her room mate was up, sitting against the wall and typing on her smartphone.

" **Good morning.** "

Keiko's room mate was fluent in Japanese. She had taken Japanese Language AP in high school and decided to help Keiko learn English.

" **Good morning.** " Keiko's accent was still very thick but she was learning and that is what mattered most to her.

" **Are you ready to open presents today?** "

" **Of course!** "

Keiko watched as her peach skinned friend got up and tied her brunette hair in a messy bun and head out through the door. Keiko followed her, thoughts still roaming around the others as she walked to wish her American friends a happy Christmas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The red clan stood around their Christmas tree while Tatara sat on a stool with a guitar. Keiko had promised him she would help him, but he knew that with her gone it was going to be harder for her to uphold her promise in America. But he was fine with it. He'd show her just how much he learned when she came back.

"Do you think we should try calling Keiko again?" Yata asked.

"Her phone connection in America is probably still bad. We haven't been able to go past the first ring. We'll probably have to wait until she gets back to talk to her," Izumo answered.

"That sucks."

"Damn."

"Aw man."

"Shit."

The voices of the members rung out throughout the bar. Each person hadn't heard from their newest recruit in a while and they were hoping everything was alright. They knew the risks of being known as a member of HOMRA and they weren't sure how the Americans were going to handle it. All they could do was hope for her safety and her safe return back to her home.

 _ **So I know it took a while for me to update but I was busy with school and college plans and stuff like that. I start college in August so I'll try to update more on this story and "Not a Circus Girl Anymore" as well. But now that I have graduated high school I am now free for a bit. So thank you for reading and BYE ^_^**_


End file.
